


A New Workplace

by SeongJu, SovArt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor and Nines are twins, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I need more Gavin fanfics with fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mention of abuse, Reader-Insert, adopted by Hank and Gavin, and they are kids!, can I adopt them all please?, for about 2 chapters though, idk how to tag, the boys need a hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongJu/pseuds/SeongJu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovArt/pseuds/SovArt
Summary: a casual day for Gavin in his office, until he meets new research staff member who's ready to flip his world upside down it's enough with his past experience, maybe this one will be different?hopefully, it will be.





	1. New transfer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm Seon, will be mostly the one who updates it (?)  
> Sov got dragged into DBH because of me and look where it leads us c:
> 
>  
> 
> Please if you see any mistakes in English, comment them so I can fix it! English is my third language so please be gentle with me xD

"Morning" he grumpily said to the officer at the front desk with a short good morning from her. he continued to walk right to the department kitchen to get some coffee, taking care of a child is surely tiring even Nines is a good kid it still exhausting. he pours the coffee to his cup and drink it, slowly waking up with caffeine helps.

(y/n) entered the new department she was transferred too, feeling a little excited about it. it's rare to get a transfer to a new department but the old forensic scientist here just retired so someone had to step in to fill his place and she was available, she greeted the officer at the desk and ask where the captain office and introduce herself to the officer. after she got the info she was looking for she walked to his office passing the kitchen in the process. Gavin stood where the high table was in the kitchen still drinking his coffee he saw a female figure pass by the kitchen he was confused since this part is not available to the public, but she probably had a good reason to pass by the office desk, since she needed the access to this place anyway.  
After a conversation with the captain, he called all the people around the office to introduce the new forensic scientist that will work with them. with a few welcomes greets and smiles they went to their ways as Gavin was in the corner a little surprised that she was the new forensic scientist, she looks young what she had already done in her career?

These thoughts ran through his mind. He could not help but stare at her and analyzed her posture, appearance, and her body language. Her (h/c) were tied up neatly, allowing to keep face clear. Her (u/c) looked a bit different than their standard uniform, yet besides the color, it looked quite nice. Especially on her curves Focus Gavin. It's not the time to swoon a newcomer. Be formal at least damnit. He through to himself. Even though he tried to discipline himself, he could not resist those (e/c).  
He waited until the newcomer was alone and ready to get back to her office before he walked up to her. "Hey there, my name is Gavin," he said while smiling with a charm yet keeping it firmly. "Would you care for coffee? Your predecessor and I had a good workplace friendship. I would like to continue the tradition" He finished with a soft smile, hoping that he didn't scare her. He might be all honey in words but his posture and looks are quite intimidating.

She looked at him a bit puzzled, then after a moment her face lit up with a smile and she agreed. She walked to her new office near the lab, Gavin in the meantime went to the kitchen again and pour the still hot coffee to a new cup and grab his cup before continuing to (y/n) office, feeling already good with the fact she had agreed to his invitation for a coffee to know each other better, or maybe even more who knows?  
(y/n) was already sitting at her desk with her doc robe looking through the new files that were left behind by the predecessor for her. Before stopping and put it aside as a knock was heard from the door. She got up and went to the door to open, Gavin on the other side was waiting for a reply. She opened the door and was greeted with Gavin with two coffee cups in his hands, she smiled and moved aside for him to enter "I hope it still hot?" she asked him as he entered and put the cups on her desk before turning to her with a nod. "Yes, it still hot but not hot enough to burn your tongue" he answered back with a little smile, she gestured for him to sit as she walked to her own chair to sit and start to get him better… as they say.

They both have enjoyed a good coffee and a good talk like they knew each other for years and not few hours. Time flew by fast and before they noticed until one of the cleaning staff that passed nearby told them their shift was over. They looked at each other a little embarrassed, (y/n) started to pack the files into her bag and excused herself out of the office and said goodbye to him.  
Gavin took both coffee cups to the kitchen and left the department as well. Nines nanny will surely scold him for hours. He thought while entering his car back home.  
As expected he indeed got a scolding from the nanny but he still spent the rest of the night with Nines. Until the morning right after he dropped Nines at school he got a call about a new case, he cursed at the fact he got a case while he didn't even get his coffee or power to deal with it!  
He parked his car in the front of the house that was surrounded by tapes to keep people out, hank was parking behind him a mere second he got out.  
Both of them looked grumpy without their coffee, The officer who was waiting for them greeted them and told them that (y/n) was already inside taking samples, Gavin was already in better mode with her nearby while Hank just looked at Gavin with eyebrow raised – clearly got the hint that something is going on with him if he could be from grumpy to not grumpy.  
They entered the house, immediately big regret the smell of the decaying body hit them hard. Even after years of smelling decaying bodies on crime scenes, it still gets Gavin to almost puke he placed clenched fist to his mouth and prayed to all what's above, to hold his food where it should be.  
After a bit of meditation, the breakfast went down and he continued to enter the house further. He saw (y/n) bent over the table with field lab equipment, cameras, and gloves. Her clothes were nicely wrapped right around her body just her lab coat was in the way, but in this position, made him ache just for the thought for it. Before she turned to him with a smile – oh no, he hoped his thoughts the dirtier ones will be gone, or his body will react to it-!

"Gavin? Uh you got something there" 

Oh no, he thought to himself.


	2. New and first case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of self-harm if you are not comfortable with it place skip the last few lines in the end!

_previously:_

_They entered the house, immediately big regret the smell of the decaying body hit them hard. Even after years of smelling decaying bodies on crime scenes, it still gets Gavin to almost puke he placed clenched fist to his mouth and prayed to all what's above, to hold his food where it should be.  
After a bit of meditation, the breakfast went down and he continued to enter the house further. He saw (y/n) bent over the table with field lab equipment, cameras, and gloves. Her clothes were nicely wrapped right around her body just her lab coat was in the way, but in this position, made him ache just for the thought for it. Before she turned to him with a smile – oh no, he hoped his thoughts the dirtier ones will be gone, or his body will react to it-!_

_"Gavin? Uh you got something there"_

_Oh no, he thought to himself. ___

__\--------------------------------_ _

__"You got some uh ketchup? On the corner of your lips," She said with a small smile pointing at where the stain should be on herself. He said nothing just staring at her feeling himself relief that it wasn't about the upcoming friend but some ketchup, he wiped it off before looking aside mumbling "Thanks" with a small blush.  
"Anyway got any idea what happened?" He asked her as he moved closer to the corpse that was in the living room, looking at it while trying not to puke from the smell. It was here for quite a long time for sure just from the smell._ _

__"Carlos Ortiz, age 29 has a criminal record of theft and aggravated assault and a Red Ice user- evidence from his mouth and the table. Was stabbed 28 times from what I can see the weapon is the kitchen knife" she said reading from her notes she took before he arrived.  
Gavin still felt disgusted at the sight as he got up and away from the corpse "Thanks (y/n) I will go to see if Hank got any lead" he said with a smile at her, with her smiling back at him._ _

___He looked around and went to Hank who was in the kitchen looking for more lead between the pieces of evidence, leaving (y/n) taking more notes and evidence in the living room.  
"Got anything?" He asked Hank, standing beside him as Hank was looking at the fallen chair, before turning to him and eyeing the living room with an eyebrow raised. "In your case or this case?" He asked amused before turning serious. "It seems like the fight started here in the kitchen because of the weapon of murder is a knife and the chair here and the missing knife," He said as he pointed out where the knives near the sink. Gavin looked at the knives, some of them were rusty and some are perfectly sharp. He started to look around the place, he noticed something strange. There was something sticking out from the kitchen's drawers. He turned around and said to (y/n) "Can you toss me some gloves?" (y/n) without words did what he asked, he put on the latex glove and opened the drawer – inside was a mess of many things like Sewing needless, box cutting knife, buttons, some weird metal fragments, pieces of paper and a bandage. He grabbed the bandage roll before calling the lieutenant "Hank come over here" Hank made his way to his colleagues. "What's up?" he asked Gavin, "This bandage has been used quite recently." He said as he pointed to the white material contrasting with yellowish wrapping. Hank snorted quite loudly, bringing the attention of people on the crime scene "I think we have suspect here then, the soil in his backyard is the type that would've restrained a trace and there are no footprints there" He said as Gavin tossed the glove into a bin as he had no need for it anymore. At that moment (y/n) looks around the kitchen and wandering off to the bathroom before noticing that there is actually something missing besides the wall as if something was there not long ago from the wallpaper stains, she looked up to see a closed entrance to the roof attic.   
"I need help here please," She asked before Gavin walked to her "what do you need?" He asked her looking at her and then at what she is looking at, frowns right away clearly not liking what he saw. "Can you lift me up please?" She asked him before he nodded in responded, calling Hank to bring a chair before getting ready to lift her. There is no way in hell he gonna let her go up there alone with the possibles that the killer is there! No one gonna take his new partner forensic scientist._

__He lifted her up, working fast she moved the door and slide off him into the attic, looking around and wondering off. He cussed quietly right before Hank put a chair near him he said his thanks and followed (y/n) to the rooftop attic. Hank watched while Gavin gets himself on the attic. Damn if I had this strength again he thought to himself. He looked around to find something to do while they were up there. "Bathroom maybe?" he mumbled to himself. Slowly making his way to the untouched bathroom by his colleagues. He slowly opened the not so good oiled door. The smell of still water from the toilet hit his nose hard. Although the smell was horrid, his attention was fully focused on small bottles laying in the sink. He came closer and lifted one up with his gloved hand. "Antidepressants huh…" reading loudly what the bottle is for "Shit went really bad" there were 4 empty bottles in the sink as he placed the bottle he was holding, his eyes caught some metallic shine on the floor, by some dark stains. He crouched as close as space allowed him. "Razors and loads of blood…" He stopped for a moment, "Nah not possible. A person who used it would pass out already" as he was thinking to himself, he heard a scream from the attic.  
A woman screams._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short because it was a good place to stop with the scream xD please don't kill me ^^"""  
> It was the first case Connor had with Hank! I just changed it a little so it fits the changes in this AU :>
> 
> Until next time! C:
> 
> -Seon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far, do whatever you want.  
> Give us some love or comments whatever are welcome!  
> We will post our art that relates to this story in the future or if you have one please let us see!
> 
> Seon is offline!


End file.
